Father's Day
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Who can Harry celebrate this holiday with?


**Author Notes: **Yahoo, my first gen fic! I love Remus so I had to write this: in honor of Father's Day.

**Warnings: **Au, OOC, no Brit picker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling. I'm not making any money.**

Harry Potter was a morose young man. He is an 18 year old graduate from Hogwarts and it has been about a year since the final battle and the fall of Voldemort. There was much causality as a whole, including but not limited to: Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Padma Patil. Although the losses were painful, many had survived the horrendous war. Many families were attempting to put their lives back together such as the Weasleys, who were struggling to become the close knit family they once were.

Thinking about family is what made Harry so glum. A week from today was Father's Day. Before, Harry had never really thought about the holiday. The years before Hogwarts, the Dursleys never celebrated it because Dudley never thought to do anything special for his father. Then during his Hogwarts' years, he was so busy fearing for his life, that he never had the time or energy to consider the holiday. Now that he was done with school and the war was finally over, he could think about things such as holidays, only to remember that his biological father and godfather were both dead. Who was he supposed to celebrate the holiday with now?

A certain face appeared in Harry's mind. This person had been a quiet presence in his life since third year, guiding him and being there for him when others didn't understand. He taught him the patronus charm to ward off the dementers. He had faith in Harry when others refused to believe in a child. He never doubted Harry and ignored his own grief over the loss of his best friend in order to comfort a depressed 15 year old who felt like he was drowning most of time.

With his mind made up, he set to work, hoping the man would appreciate the effort and not pull away from his affections.

A week later, he apparated to the small, modest cottage that was perfect for the werewolf. The wards recognized him and Remus met him at the door. They shared a brief hug before moving inside.

Remus smiled warmly as he offered tea, which was accepted. As they drank, Remus cleared his throat. "Not that I don't love the company, but you usually let me know ahead of time if you're planning to come over. What prompted the visit?"

Harry cleared his throat; slightly nervous that Remus would reject him, telling him that he wasn't Harry's true father and considered it highly inappropriate. He came all this way though, and he was going to take the chance. "Remus, it's Father's Day. I never got to celebrate before because I either didn't have anyone I considered a father figure, or I was too busy with Voldemort and it slipped my notice. I love my dad, James Potter, and I adored my godfather, Sirius Black. They're not here though. Remus, you've been there for me since third year. I know you distanced yourself a bit so you didn't feel like you were stepping on Sirius' toes, and I understand. You stepped up though after his death, when I needed someone the most. Even alive, Sirius was more like a favorite Uncle. I don't believe he was responsible enough to be a father figure. He didn't like discipline. He was a big kid himself most of the time. You on the other hand, always told me if I was doing something that was wrong, or that you didn't believe in, even when the truth might have hurt me. You guided me with honesty and didn't treat like a child, like Mrs. Weasley tended to do. You didn't turn your back on me and never doubted me."

Remus opened his mouth, "Harry, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not sure how James would have felt about this."

Harry was incredulous. "How can you say that? James Potter is gone. He has been gone for many years. I know how much the knowledge hurts, but it's the truth. Do you believe my biological father would want me to be alone without having anyone to turn to, without having anyone I felt close enough to call 'father'." Remus tried to answer, but Harry didn't let him. "The answer is 'no'. I know he wishes he could be the one to be there for me, be the one to celebrate today with, but he can't. If my father is anything like the man you and Sirius told me about, he would just be grateful I have someone who I can look at like that, someone I trust inexplicably, especially if it's the last remaining Marauder. He'd be happy that I have someone in my life that I love so much if he and my mother can't be here for me."

Remus smiled softly at Harry's words. "How did you get so smart? It must come from Lily. James definitely was not that profound."

Harry chuckled. Out of his bag, he pulled out the card he had slaved over to make perfect. He hesitantly gave to Remus, who opened it, his lips twitching slightly. It was beautifully decorated. With letters flashing from amber to blue, the words "Father's Day" was spelled out. The card was decorated with many things that meant something to Harry, such as: a stag, a black dog, a lily flower, and a leopard which was Harry's anmigius form. Remus laid the card on the table before him and looked at Harry, who was twitching nervously. The werewolf pulled the savior into his arms, feeling the young man relax with the acceptance of the card. "I'd be honored if you called me father and thought of me in that way. You have always been and always will be the cub of my heart, even if not of my body."

"I love you father."

"I love you to sweetheart. Let us celebrate our first Father's Day together. I promise you there will be many more after this year."

Harry's smile was breathtaking and Remus knew he made the right choice. James would understand. Remus was positive.

_Finite_

**Author Notes: **Please review.  
I have a new yahoo group for my stories. The link is on my profile page if you wish to join.


End file.
